Aaron Yan
Aaron Yan (traditional Chinese: 炎亞綸; simplified Chinese: 炎亚纶; pinyin: Yán Yǎlún) is the actor of both Ding Xiao Yu from KO One, and Jiu Wu from The X-Family He is a Taiwanese singer, commercial model and actor. He is currently the youngest member of the boy band Fahrenheit. Profile * Name: 炎亞綸 / Yan Ya Lun * English name: Aaron Yan / Arron Yan * Real name: 吳庚霖 / Wu Genglin * Profession: Singer, Actor * Birthdate: 1985-Nov-20 * Birthplace: Taiwan * Height: 177cm * Weight: 60kg * Blood type: O * Star Sign: Scorpio * Music group: Fahrenheit (飛輪海) * Talent agency: Comic International Productions Co., Ltd. 可米製作 Biography Aaron, real name Wu Geng Lin (simplified Chinese: 吴庚霖; traditional Chinese: 吳庚霖; pinyin: Wú Gēnglín) was born on November 20, 1985 in Taiwan. At a young age, his family moved to New York, U.S., where he stayed for his primary school education for about five years. He then moved back to Taiwan for further education. He can speak and understand Mandarin, Taiwanese, English and limited Japanese and Cantonese. He was a sophomore at Chinese Culture University, majoring in Journalism and News Broadcasting. However, because his career had greatly affected his academics and learning environment, he transferred to Jin Wen University of Science and Technology, majoring in English.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Yan Health Yan underwent knee surgery in 2006 due to an injury while shooting a music video, "I Have My Youth" (我有我的Young). As a result, he was unable to attend some promotion for Fahrenheit's first album both in Taiwan and abroad. In 2007, he underwent a repeat surgery. He was diagnosed with Meniere's Disease with his bandmate Calvin Chen in year 2009. This disease was the same as 007's illness in Mysterious Incredible Terminator (霹雳MIT) which was acted by him in year 2008. Music career Yan was the second and youngest member to join Fahrenheit. He is the tenor vocalist of the group. His publicized temperature is that of cold Winter, at 41 F degrees. He also represents "Charming" (traditional Chinese: 迷; pinyin: mí). Yan also has his own solo which is in The X-Family Soundtrack; Yuan Yi Bu Ai Ni (Willing To Not Love You). He has also done a duet called Ti Amo with his junior, Liu Li Yang, which is featured on the Two-sided Fahrenheit album. In it Started With A Kiss and They Kiss Again he plays the roll of Ah Bu, boyfriend of Xiang Qin's best friend. His fellow bandmate Jiro Wang also stared in it. Yan, together with the other three members of Fahrenheit, released their self-titled first album in September 15, 2006 and their second album, Two-sided Fahrenheit, on January 4, 2008. Fahrenheit's third album, Love You More and More, was released on January 2, 2009. They have also contributed to television soundtracks such as KO One, Tokyo Juliet, Hanazakarino Kimitachihe, The X-Family, Romantic Princess, Rolling Love and Mysterious Incredible Terminator. In 2008, Fahrenheit organizes their first Fahrenheit tour, where they go all over the world for their first ever concert. In 2011, Yan released his first single EP, ''The Next Me,'' with a total of six songs. He signs his name not as "Aaron", but "Arron." This is often confusing to new fans. Filmography ;2004 *''I Love My Wife'' (安室愛美惠) ;2005 *''It Started With A Kiss'' (惡作劇之吻) as Ah Bu (阿布) *''KO One'' (終極一班) as Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) ;2007 *''The X-Family'' (終極一家) - Jiu Wu (灸舞) / Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) *''They Kiss Again'' (惡作劇2吻) as Ah Bu (阿布) ;2008 *''Mysterious Incredible Terminator'' as ID 007: Zhan Shi De (詹士德) ;2009 *''K.O.3an Guo'' (終極三國) - Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) ;2010 *''Love Buffet'' as Xing Yi Cheng (邢一誠) *''Gloomy Salad Days'' as Shen Qi (沈奇) 2011 * ''Sunny Girl'' as Himself 2012 * Alice in Wonder City as He Ting Yu 2013 * ''Just You'' as Qi Yi 2014 * A Time of Love as Chan Dai Tin (陳大天) * Fall in Love with Me as Lu Tian Xing (路天行) / Xiao Lu (小鹿) References External links *English Wikipedia *Aaron's Blog Category:Actors Category:KO One cast Category:The X-Family cast Category:K.O.3an Guo cast